Ugly Betty: the Movie
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: What would happen if FINALLY an Ugly Betty move was made? Well this story is how I envision the Ugly Betty movie would be...What would happen between Daniel & Betty? How does Betty's career go at her new magazine publication in London? And will there FINALLY be a fairytale ending between Daniel & Betty that the Ugly Betty fans were hoping for in the series finale? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Ugly Betty: The Movie ~**_

~ Roll Credits~

_**America Ferrera...**_

_**Eric Mabius...  
**_

_**Vanessa L. Williams...  
**_

_**Michael Urie...  
**_

_**Becki Newton...  
**_

_**Ana Oritz...  
**_

_**Tony Plana...  
**_

_**Mark Indelicato...**_

_**Rebecca Romijn...  
**_

_**And Judith Light...**_

~ Fade In ~

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

April 14, 2010:

_"I think I'm just going to hang around here for a while see what I can find," Daniel said as he sat on the steps, next to Betty in London. "Maybe, take you to dinner, tonight, if you're free." _

_Betty looked down and smiled, her cheeks a light color of blushing pink. She looked up at him with her same smile.  
_

_"I would love that." Betty replied.  
_

_Daniel smiled at her with that slight boyish look he had expressed to so many other women he had interest in...only this time it was different...this time the **woman** was different, this time the woman was Betty...  
_

* * *

__

August 2011

_~ Betty POV ~_

_It has been a year since I was walking through London's courtyard and I bumped into Daniel...He asked to take me out to dinner...Things have been a complete amazing ever since. We've been on an adventurous journey of endless fun, amazing dates and endless romance. Four months after we began dating, we moved in together and the journey of endless chemistry & strengthened romance continued_. _Then when I thought things couldn't any better, for our six month anniversary:_

_Theme Song: "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" ~ Bryan Adams_

_**"To really love a woman...**_

_**To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside."**_

* * *

_Daniel helped Betty out of a limo that was parked right in front of a big, garden park that was full of tree gardens. As the limo sped off, Daniel __walked a blind folded Betty inside the entrance of the garden park. _It was a dark, Friday night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Betty looked beautiful in her long, figure fitting, black dress that pushed up her bosom just right and sexy but decently. Betty laughed.

_"Daniel, this is ridiculous, where are we going?" Betty said with a bright smile._

_Daniel scoffed and smirked._

_"You'll see, just a few more steps." Daniel whispered in her ear, still with his smirk._

* * *

_**"When you love a woman then tell her that she's really wanted..."**_

* * *

_Betty laughed and shook her head as he led her further into the garden park. Daniel, in his all black tuxedo suit walked around in front of her as soft, violin music played. Betty scoffed and laughed._

_"Daniel, is that violin music I hear?' Betty asked with a smile._

_Daniel smirked and nodded._

_"Mmmhmm, you'll see." Daniel replied as he took the blind fold off her._

_As Betty looked all around, she saw every garden tree all around her and Daniel was illuminated with beautiful, red lights. There was a heart shape on the ground that was made with rose petals. In the middle of the heart shape was a gold chair. Betty looked a few feet away from the heart shape with the gold chair in the middle and saw band players standing a few feet away playing violin and guitar music. Betty looked at Daniel with a surprised look._

_"Daniel, what is all this?"_

_Daniel walked over to her and extended his hand to her with a smile._

_"It's my gift, to you, Betty." Daniel said softly._

_Betty smiled and scoffed as she took hold of his hand. He lightly pulled her into his arms. As singer Bryan Adams walked out from one of the garden trees with a white microphone in hand, he stepped in front of the band and began singing his song "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" with the band playing at a slightly louder tone. As Daniel wrapped his arms around Betty warmly and began to slowly dance with her, Betty looked at the band and saw Bryan Adams standing there singing. Betty gasped and looked at Daniel._

_"Oh my God, Daniel, that's-that's Bryan Adams!" Betty said with a bit of excitement._

_Daniel laughed and nodded._

_"Yeah, I know." Daniel said with a smile. "I got him to do me a favor for tonight, he owes me anyway, so it was no problem for him. Especially knowing tonight is our six month anniversary."_

* * *

_**"When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one...**_

_**'cause she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever..."**_

* * *

_Betty looked at Daniel with a slight smile. She then smiled brightly, it was the smile that Daniel had loved for years. Betty hugged him closer to her and sighed with a smile._

_"This is so romantic, sweetie. Everything about tonight has been romantic-dinner, the play and then-this-it's just so beautiful, thank you." Betty whispered._

_Daniel smirked._

_"I love you Betty," Daniel said in a low whisper in her ear._

_Betty looked into his eyes._

_"I love you too, Daniel." Betty said warmly._

_Daniel pulled her closer in his arms and kissed her gently but passionately._

* * *

_**"When you love a woman then tell her that she's really wanted...**_

_**When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one 'cause she needs somebody to tell her  
that you'll always be together..."**_

* * *

_Daniel pulled away from Betty and leaned his head up against hers and sighed with a smirk._

_"Tonight is-almost perfect, you know that?" Daniel said in a low voice._

_Betty smiled._

_"Really? To me it's exactly perfect." Betty said._

_Daniel backed away from her but still held her hand in his._

_"No, not exactly-yet." Daniel said with a smile._

_**Theme Song: "Plan On Forever" ~ ****Sue ann carwell & Mervyn warren**_

_Betty looked at him with a slightly confused stare. Daniel led her to sit in the chair in the middle of the rose petal heart shape. As she sat down in the chair. The band started playing the violin and guitar softly and Bryan Adams walked away out of sight but not before giving Daniel a quick wave, in which Daniel gave a quick wave back. Betty looked at Daniel and laughed. _

_"Daniel, WHAT are you doing?" Betty said through light laughter. _

_Daniel walked over to her and leaned down in front of her. He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes with a smile. _

_"Betty, we met six years ago," Daniel began in a soft voice, "and I remember thinking, God why is she in my presence. What can I do to get RID of this girl?" _

_Betty and Daniel laughed. _

_"Yeah but then, I saw the true beauty that was you and now all I can think is how can I keep this woman in my life forever." Daniel said softly. "Betty, in this last year we've been together, I've never been as happy before, not since-well since, Molly."_

_Betty stared at Daniel with a touched smile. _

_"Oh Daniel." Betty said warmly. _

_Daniel looked down and scoffed and smirked. _

_"Betty, I love you." Daniel said in a soft voice, "and I'm SO happy that you've came in my life now, not only as my friend but my lover and hopefully as-well, I'll show you. "_

_Daniel reaches into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a small, velvet, black box. Betty saw it and gasped loudly. _

_"Oh Daniel-you-"_

_"Nope," Daniel interrupted with a laugh. "Let me finish this, ok?" _

_Betty laughed as Daniel got on one knee in front of her. _

_"Betty Suarez, I love you," Daniel said softly. "You're the one that I've needed for so long and that finally I've come to my senses and decided to go after. Betty, I want to spend-the REST of my life with you."_

_Daniel opened the box to reveal a big, shiny, diamond shaped ring in the box. Betty gasped as she looked at the ring and then looked back up at Daniel. _

_"Oh my God-Daniel-"_

_Betty was cut off by Daniel holding up his hand to quiet her as he smiled. She laughed. _

_"Betty Suarez, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Daniel asked softly. _

_Betty looked at Daniel with light tears in his eyes and nodded with a bright smile. _

_"Um-um-um-" Betty said, staggering over her words. _

_"Uh, hopefully there's a yes at the end of your sentence, right?" Daniel said with a laugh that Betty shared. _

_"YES!" Betty said excitedly. "Yes, I'll marry you, Daniel!" _

_Daniel laughed and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She laughed happily and pulled him to her and kissed him repeatedly. He hugged her warmly. _

_"Oh I love you, Daniel." Betty said between light tears. " I love you so much." _

_"Oh, I love you too, sweetheart." Daniel said with a smile as he hugged her back..._

* * *

We see Betty sitting in the back of a cab as the cab drives through the London streets.

~Betty POV ~

_So, ever since Daniel proposed, things have been a great fairytale ever since, however, of course there are no such things as fairytales and as with all relationships there are problems and me and Daniel's relationship is no different, ours has a problem, a problem that Daniel doesn't know about. The problem? He wants to get married right away and I...I don't..._

~ To Be Continued ~  



	2. Stalling

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave reviews and who followed and favorited this story! I hope you all continue to like it...I'm trying to do my best to please all us Ugly Betty fans with this story!

* * *

II "Stalling"

Betty walked into the apartment she shared with Daniel. He was in the kitchen, by the stove cooking. Betty walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, honey, smells good." Betty said with a smile.

Daniel turned around and faced her with a smile. He pulled her close into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Hey beautiful." Daniel said charmingly. "Yeah, I'm cooking your favorite, Spanish tortillas."

Betty laughed.

"Mmm, that **is** my favorite, you remembered." Betty said before kissing him once again.

Daniel pulled her even closer and kissed her stronger.

* * *

Daniel and Betty were sitting down at the medium sized dinner table in the dining room of their apartment, eating dinner. Betty was chatting away about her work at the publication and Daniel was listening ever so attentively:

"So, yeah, that's when I told him, no because we want it to be more of a wintery feeling for the shoot." Betty said in between eating. "Even though, it's almost Spring, but-"

Betty stopped and shrugged.

"Anyway, that's the issues of the life of a woman in publication." Betty said with a laugh.

Daniel scoffed and smiled.

"Yeah, soon enough, I'll be knowing all about those type of issues." Daniel said lightly.

Betty looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah? Oh wait! Did he call?" Betty said with growing excitement.

Daniel tilted his head to the right slightly and smiled.

"He said he would tomorrow." Daniel said with a hint of promise in his voice. "So, hopefully he'll call and let me know he can lend me the start up money and from there, I'll be ready to start up my own magazine publication-Meade Magazine."

"Oh that's so GREAT, sweetie!" Betty said as she got up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap and kissing him gently.

He laughed and kissed her back with a smile. Within seconds, he lightly pushed her away.

"Um, I-I thought also we could talk tonight about setting a date." Daniel said lightly with a smirk.

Betty looked at him with slight confusion.

"A date?"

"For our wedding." Daniel said with a now faint smile. "I was thinking, on April twenty-first, the day you and I first met at Mode."

Betty looked down with a slightly put off stare.

"Oh, um, Daniel, we have so much time to worry about dates and stuff, I mean really." Betty said as she got up and walked back to her seat to sit.

Daniel raised an eyebrow slightly and nodded once.

"Well, yeah but don't you think we should talk about it now?" Daniel said. "I mean, that way, we can start planning and getting things ready."

Betty looked at Daniel with an unsure stare. She quickly picked up her wine glass and began taking long, gulps. Daniel laughed and sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"Betty, you're nervous." Daniel said with a smirk.

Betty looked at him with both eyebrows raised, as she put the wine glass down on the table.

"What? I am not." Betty said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes you are." Daniel said with a laugh. "I can always tell when you're nervous. So, what's wrong?"

Betty looked down at the table and sighed slightly.

"Well, April twenty-first, isn't that kind of soon to be getting married?" Betty said with her voice slightly raised.

Daniel frowned briefly at her and shook her head. He sat forward in his chair, something he always did when he found himself getting tense.

"Well, no, I mean-Betty, I want to marry you, I-I don't want to wait. I mean, I want to be committed to you now, I mean, don't you want that too?"

Betty looked down with a faint frown.

"Yes, of course Daniel. I just-I don't want us rushing into this. I mean we just got engaged and then there's work-I mean, when do I have time to stop and plan for a wedding?"

"Well, you have me and I can help you plan." Daniel said with a brief smirk. "I mean, I was head of Mode, I think I know a lot about planning things-fashionably."

Daniel laughed.

Betty sat back in her chair and sighed again with frustration.

"Daniel, I-I just don't-want to-I think we should hold the wedding off at least a year."

Daniel looked at her with surprise.

"A YEAR? Betty-Betty, that's a long time away, WHY?"

Betty stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"I just-I need TIME, Daniel. I mean-"

"Yeah and I think being together for a year already is enough time." Daniel said as he got up and stepped in front of her, taking her hands into his. "Betty, I don't want to wait another moment to be your husband. I LOVE you."

Betty looked down and scoffed with a faint smile.

"Yeah, but you ARE willing to wait two months away?" Betty said smartly.

Daniel looked away and scoffed with a smile.

"Come on, Betty, you know what I mean." Daniel said. "I mean, wow-if I didn't know it better, it would seem like you don't want to marry me. I-I mean-is that it?"

"NO, of course that's not it." Betty quickly said with a smile.

"Then what is it, Betty?" Daniel asked in a pleading type voice.

Betty sighed and looked down at the floor, thinking. She looked up at him and faked a smile.

"I just need some time, Daniel, ok? Please?" Betty said lightly. "A day or so, and then I promise we can talk about dates and chapels and all alright?"

Daniel scoffed and shook his head as he looked down at the floor with a brief smile. He looked back up at her and nodded.

"Ok, ok yeah, sure. Maybe this weekend then." Daniel said. "We'll sit down, discuss everything."

Betty faked a smile and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Thank you, honey for understanding." Betty said with a smile.

Betty took a step to walk away but Daniel took hold of her arm lightly.

"Betty um, you-you do want this though, right?" Daniel asked lightly with a slightly serious and worried stare. "I mean, us getting engaged to be married, this is what you want too, right?"

Betty looked at him and frowned lightly with a smile.

"Oh Daniel, yes of course, I love you." Betty said as she hugged him warmly.

Daniel briefly closed his eyes and sighed with a look of relief.

"Good, I'm glad, because I want this. I really do." Daniel said. "I want this for us because I love you Betty."

"Aww I love you too." Betty said lightly.

Immediately, her cell phone rang from another room.

"Ooh, that's probably Jean," Betty said. "He said he'd call me when I got home about tomorrow's shoot. I'll be back Daniel."

Daniel nodded with a slightly disappointed look but then put on a brief, fake smile.

Betty quickly dashed out the room as Daniel stared on with a look of worry, it was worry that he had no idea why he was feeling...but he would soon enough find out...

~ To Be Continued ~


End file.
